Sufia Sufia no Mi
Introduction This in-particular Devil Fruit is the sufia sufia fruit also known as the Sphere Sphere Fruit grants the user the ability to turn any object and person no matter the size or shap into a sphere (aka ball) of any size in one touch depending on the users ideal shape of size for a sphere when a person weather the person is a Devil Fruit user or not is turned into a sphere to them it seem like they are stuck inside a solid un-breakable and un-movable sphere but to others it looks as if they themselves have been turned into a sphere but if just a solid object such as a wall or piece of metal is touched the object forms into a sphere depending on how big the user wants the sphere. Then the user can turn the object or person back to normal by another touch or if trained two years by thinking about the object being returned to normal. Appearance Usage Allows user to turn any object or person no matter the size or shape into a sphere (aka ball) of any size depending on the users decision of the size of the sphere and then turn the object or person back to normal by touch but if the user has trained with the ability for two years he/she gains the ability to turn the object back to normal by thinking about it tho he/she can't turn the object or person to a sphere by thinking about it. Any solid object can be turned to a sphere of any size though the weight of the object stays the same when other people try to pick the sphere up, but when the user picks the sphere up it is as light as a small bouncy ball. If a person weather devil fruit user or not is turned into a ball it seems to them as if they are stuck in a solid industructable and un-movable sphere but to otheres it appears as if the victim to the fruits power has been turned into a sphere. One of the let downs of this devil fruit is that the user can not turm himself into a sphere tho the user my want to the devil fruit won't allow it. another let down is that the user can't turn sea stone wepons or cuffs or any sea stone inbeded objects into a sphere due to seastone being one of its weaknesses. Strengths Can turn nearly every solid object including a human into a sphere but cannot turn a logia type user into a sphere unless user can use Busoshoku Haki If a devil fruit user no matter the type of devil fruit has been turned into a sphere it seems to them as if they have been traped inside a industructable and un-movable sphere but to others it seems as if they have been turned into a sphere of any size depending on how large the user whats the sphere to be. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. User can not turn self into a sphere User can't turn sea stone inbeded objects into sphere nor seastone itself or sea water. Attacks The user doesn't use this devil fruit as a weapon she would rather use it to her advantage in her profession which is the doctor of The White Light Pirates Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit